perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Base
set from Materials Storage Vault II and up, 7,200,000 coins plus a 10 Million Big Note for a total of 17 million 200K]] :Note: After the release of Wonderland, Faction Bases have been altered considerably, and new information will be added as it is acquired. All that is needed to activate a Faction and its Faction Base is either money or items that can be traded between players, or crafted with materials that can be traded. Therefore, apparently, it seem as though a basic, unupgraded Faction Base can be created with no more than money. Albeit, lots of money. map, showing the Nine Trials areas and the cross of the entrance and hallway areas]] = Faction Base = Wonderland Talking to the Old Man, sitting a minute, and then talking to the and Meditating a minute gets a considerable amount of XP: 1.6 million at level 100. : Walking the faction pet: the pet does not care if you are mounted. The pet does not care if you go ahead or do not keep up (up to a point, presumably). Waypoints where it stops or turns, approximately: 406, 611. 399, 618. 400, 605. 411, 605. And then back to its normal spot. :Reward goes from increasing amounts of Ginseng Tonic Balls at about 50-70 on all three pet attributes, to smaller but increasing amounts of Feastworthy Crab Dumplings at above that. ::The new Chivalry Points and Loyalty Points resolve the confusion between points which could be gained by doing the Faction Monolith Exam, which added nothing to the faction itself, and the faction kill quests, which did. Previously, all of these were simply lumped together as Faction Contribution. Storyteller Gotoh and one of the new faction NPCs at East Archosaur harbor, near the old Faction Base Manager, both have easy one-time introductory quests with level-based experience rewards (if there is no pressing need to take them, waiting gets a lot more experience: 800K at level 101 instead of 324K at level 79, for example). ::Faction Bases are enabled by acquiring Loyalty Points: "Faction Goals are a new series of Faction Quests. All active Faction Goals will be reset at 00:00 every Monday. Complete the goals before they reset to win a lot of Loyalty Points and Loyalty Fund. When a player enters the instance, he can see goals for each phase above the quest tracker. Complete all goals to complete the instance. If the player completed the goals in a Faction Party, a Faction marker will be displayed next to the goals." ::Faction Base Trials are back. Pre-Wonderland Faction bases can be entered by speaking with any of the Faction Base Managers. Usually the Manager is near a Teleport Master : * Etherblade 440 869 . West-Southwest of the Teleport Master, on the higher elevation escarpment / plateau * City of the Lost 247 649 . Very close to the Teleport Master, to the West * Archosaur 573 660 . North of the Elder, close to the East Teleport Master * City of Raging Tides 657 133 . On the northeast side of the circular area the Teleport Master is in * City of the Plume 337 430 . This is way up on the north side, past the Elder, quite far from the Teleport Master * Tellus City 382 218 . South side of the city, hiding behind the Auctioneer and Mailbox * Dreamweaver Port 658 373 . This is way up at the top of the slope, where the Elder and Khatru Pup are. Creation Activate the base *Faction Level 3 (12,100,000 Coins total?) * Other fees? * Ten Million Big Notes item x 20 * Mysterious Chips x 500 * Warsong Emblems x 500 * Ultimate Substances x 2000 = Faction Manager = * Contributing Materials. Rewards from Base Quests * Contributing Construction Points. More important, if anything, than contributing Materials. These points are of no use to the player personally, and must be donated for the faction to increase level. Contributing regularly helps the faction leader plan their upgrades smoothly Upgrading Faction Base Level See Contribution Points. A Faction Base's level is separate to the faction level. The Faction Monolith Exam refers to the base's level as Rank (which could be confused with the Rank of the faction's members); however, this is the only instance of this terminology, and at the Faction Base Manager's upgrade screen and elsewhere, the term 'level' is repeated. = Faction Contribution = :Old system, replaced in February 2018 Contribution of each member is dual : what the character gets from the Base for themselves, and what their efforts gain for the faction base and therefore the faction. Faction Merit is the total amount of Contribution Points the character has earned for the faction. It is reset to zero if the character leaves the faction. Contribution Points are the same value as Merit, until, of course, the character spends them. Faction merit is disjointed: players get nothing for their base quests before level 90, and factions get nothing for their player's Faction Exam contribution. Faction leaders have to be content with raising their members as quickly as possible so they can add their contributions, and players have to be aware of this as well to understand their usefulness to the faction. Conversely, players who are contributing may miss out on their most important contribution because it is obfuscated and may appear to affect their interests adversely. Faction Materials are unlikely to be neglected; the items take up space in players' inventory and they Want to get rid of them. But Construction Points do nothing, sitting invisibly in the player's stats, and must be contributed by hand. Players would be right to assume that contributing these MIGHT detract from their personal points, but this is not the case. Making it clear that doing BQs is not enough will ensure maximum contribution from players - having an extra inventory slot taken up with Materials that cannot be contributed to a new construction level, because there are insufficient Construction Points to upgrade the Base, is a powerful disincentive. The character's Kill quest contribution adds to their personal Construction Points, Perhaps Wandering artist as well, but Exam contribution adds only to the character's Merit and what they can spend for themselves. Faction Merit The fastest way to acquire Merit, once the Exam, Kill, and Wandering Artist quests are complete, is to donate Mirage Celestones or Mysterious Chips to the Faction Manager. Faction Exam Easily the fastest way to get Merit, especially once you are familiar with the answers. The main article link has the answers. The quest entry the Faction Monolith brings up does not respond normally with the interaction code as quest entries normally do for NPCs or locations (to run towards the location and interact with the NPC), so the monolith must be clicked on manually. Note that exam merit counts towards the player's personal amount, but not the faction's. Kill Quests . Braves are the target of level 90s, lower level Monolith]] The levels for the Faction Kill Quests are reckoned from zero to 9, where most levels, such as for Jolly Old Jones and Crazy Stone are reckoned from 1 to 10. So, a level 80 can still do Crazy Stone, but they will be fighting much higher level enemies, the same as a level 89 would be, for Faction Merit Kill quests do not give experience until level 90. However, a few of the Base Quests have the same target as regular quests and even Cultivation quests, so players get more reward without doing anything more than going to the Base. Different levels of Faction Base give different kill quests for the same character level :Faction Monolith V through VIII : * Feligar Champions 50-59 * Hexocelot Chief Archer 50-59 * Acephalic Riders 60-69 * Tigaero Hexeyes 60-69 * Orchid Petalis 70-79 * Golden Edges 70-79 * Infernal Eidolons 80-89 * Cragrock Warriors 80-89 * Glacial Maidens 90-99 * Glacial Seeds 90-99 * Fire Eaters 100+ * Hammer Bats 100+ Wandering Artist Fairly time-consuming for the Merit. This quest can be done as low as level 31, perhaps lower, as opposed to the Exam and Kill quests, which can only be done at 50 or above Contribution Points Contribution Points can be spent on many items and temporary buffs. They are completely separate from Construction Points, and neither Contribution Points, nor any other benefits to the character, are lost by donating Construction Points Construction Points These must be donated at the Faction Manager to be added to the pool that the faction has to increase the level of its base. The actual amount of XP added is 150% of the Construction Points donated (this is observed with different levels of bases, but conceivably could vary depending on factors) = Areas and Structures = The Faction Manager is in the Northwest corner, and offers Apothecary goods and a teleport out of the Faction Base. All of the corridors have a teleport wall at the far end, that teleports players back to the center * East (red) corridor leads to the Armory. Temporary (7 day) weapons are available at level 40 and 70 from the Weapon Storage. The level of the Armory affects whether it also sells Necklace and Belt items, level 100 temporary weapons, and Bless Boxes etc. The lBevel 8 structure offers the Holy Grail of Faction Base quests, the Base Helms: * ★★Golden Blast Helm Coif * ★★Golden Blast Helm * ☆☆Radiant Light Helm **Weapon Storage level : **** * 1 * * * 2 * * * 3 * * * 4 * * * 5 * * * 6 * * 7 * * * 8 * South (gold) corridor leads to the Materials Storage Vault with Venomancer Pet skills, special Archer arrows, mana regeneration / debuff removal for Wizards only, Loyal Soulgem Shards, buff / debuff / heal-squad items for all classes and Faction Uniforms. The Vault also offers Divine Contracts for the Divine Emissary. The items for Archers and Wizards cost no coin, only Contribution. Other items are quite expensive. **Materials Storage Vault level : *** * * 1 * * * 2 * * * 3 * * * 4 * * * 5 * * * 6 * * * 7 * * * 8 * West (aqua) corridor leads to the Aura Stone, the Alchemy Labs' potions * North (deep blue) corridor leads to the Training Obelisk, with the Justice Manor selling tokens needed for Dungeons, and an option to teleport to a room full of teleporters to those dungeons Faction Monolith The Monolith is easily visible directly ahead to the North as you teleport in on the South side of the central chamber. Monolith Exam See Faction Monolith Exam and Faction Exam Information = Nine Trials = * Nine Trials Guide - forums The Nine Trials were added to bases with the update of 2nd November, 2011. Up to 100 level 80+ characters with at least 100 contribution may participate. Marshal or above required to activate. Trials are automatically reset each Wednesday; they can be reset for 1,000,000 coins and done again, up to 3 times per week. Progress is not saved; fail a trial, and it must be begun again from the start. * Blessing of the Gods : Increases mana recovery and doubles attack power with skills (but not auto-attack.) It expires on death, or zoning out of the base. 10,000 coin and contribution, * Trial of Balance : A mathematical and logistical task; obviously the elementals must all be counted, but they also take a while to complete spawning,so do not attack immediately. After that, attack away; the have some considerable HP, so high damage output speeds it up. Basically, spawn elementals in the next room by killing one in this room. Equalize, or balance, the number of elementals and spawn the final boss. The order of the elements is Metal > Water > Wood > Fire > Earth > Metal. Mnemonic : it is a merging of the normal progression Metal > Wood > Earth with the other part of the normal progression, Water > Fire (or you could say, Earth > Water > Fire > Metal) Elementals are ? level (level 150) with 50 million HP+. Pets can shine much brighter in this task, as their damage ignores level bonuses and thus the level 150 ? creatures fall faster. Although the mobs are neutral, they find the Cleric's Blue Bubble offensive for some reason. Use Sage Soul Degeneration. The nature of the elementals is also worth considering; it will certainly be a factor in the difficulty of completion whether it is calculated or not. :* Metal Elementals : Physical-damage and magic-damage Area of Effect damage. Lightning attack. AEs may required damage reduction measures :* Water Elementals : Water magical damage . Rarely, an AoE :* Wood Elementals : Ranged attack, possibly physical damage, AE Damage over Time. :* Fire Elementals : These have an AoE Seal. Easy target :* Earth Elementals : AE Magic Point attack (drain), Physical Defense Reduction, and Physical Damage Reflection buff. The Reflect may be purged. Alternatively, it does not operate, most of the time, at maximum melee range. * Trial of Defense :Build defenses to kill a line of slowly walking enemies * Trial of Towers : Enemies attack repeatedly with a break between each attack. Defend three towers and guards * Trial of Duty : Defend NPC from four partially-invulnerable Totems. Some of the totems are immune to magic damage, some to physical * Trial of Elements : A test of healing. Again, five rooms, each of an Element, the health of which is continuously dropping; heal the rooms above 100 to summon Totems to help with the Boss. by killing Towers opens Eyes; kill them in a particular order to summon the Boss * Trial of Eternity Collect scattered fragments of a manuscript * Trial of Sacrifice : Purely a test of damage output. The enemies do not fight back, but have high HP * Trial of Exodus : Free NPCs, move them safely to a location * Trial of Salvation : Multiple attacks by groups of enemies, with a short break in between, one after another. The new group only spawns once the old is defeated, but there is a time limit; kill them too slowly and the final boss will not be summoned. AE Area of Effect attacks. Both damage preventionk, including Angels, and damage addition effects are useful http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX3bd9jb2KQ Links * http://epicpw.com/index.php?topic=17338.0 * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Faction_Bases Category:Faction Category:Perfect World Category:Gameplay